Halloween Masquerade
by BloodSucker815
Summary: Eric and Sookie attend the Kings Halloween Masquerade in New Orleans. What happens when a handsome vampire hits on Sookie, while Eric is not at her side. An Eric and His Great Pumpkin one-shot competition story.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title: **Halloween Masquerade

**Your Pen name: **BloodSucker815

**Characters: **Eric and Sookie, Pam, and Quinn

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the kids, I just like to play with them while Charlaine isn't using them.

**A/N:** I Would like to thank mischievousmaya for betaing this for me. It was very last minute for me, need to stop procrastinating, and she really helped get this bad boy into shape. Any remaining mistakes are completely my own.

* * *

"No way, Eric! I am not wearing _that_ to the King's Halloween Masquerade." The outfit that Eric was holding was a few strips of leather that looked like it might have covered my left arm if I wrapped it just right. "That is not going to cover anything, and you will end up fighting every male in the place for looking at me wrong. I am not going in that, you can just go by yourself."

"If you do not stop teasing her we will be late," Pam chided from the doorway. Pam was already dressed and waiting for Eric and I, to get ready. Pam was in a magenta strapless dress. The bust was covered in a sparkled design that led to a flower shaped diamond broach. The sparkled pattern continued from her waist to the floor, and there was also a slit on the side of the dress that led to her upper thigh. "Besides weren't you all excited to see Sookie in the dress you got?"

"I do not get excited, Pam," Eric replied, disappearing into the closet.

"Need I remind you of Dracula Night?" Pam called after him. I had to suppress a laugh as Eric could get very excited, especially on Dracula Night at Fangtasia. Eric didn't reply. He reemerged with two garment bags over his arm. Tossing one on the bed he held the other up and unzipped it.

"Oh Eric, it's beautiful." I grabbed the dress and moved into the bathroom. Vampires might not have a problem with nudity but I did. The dress was perfect and seemed to be made just for me, and knowing Eric, it had been. Thin spaghetti straps made it impossible to wear a bra which made me glad that the black bodice was firm on my chest. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with beaded designs covering it. I loved the way the flowing gossamer skirt faded from black to lavender all the way around the skirt.

"Can some one finish zipping me up?" I asked, stepping back into the bedroom. Pam moved from the door to help me. I looked over at Eric and saw that he had gotten dressed at the same time I did. He looked mouth watering. He was dressed in an exact replica of the Dread Pirate Roberts costume from The Princes Bride. The black shirt was open at the top and revealed his well muscled chest, while the black pants were tight in all the right places, and showed off the award winning backside that I loved so much. He wore knee high black boots, and black gloves which finished off the outfit. I saw a mask, a sword, and a black piece of fabric still sitting on the bed.

"Your mask, my love," Eric handed me a small black velvet mask. Around the edges there were small silver beaded flowers and in the center of each flower was a small diamond. There was also beading around the eyes. "Eric, are these diamonds real?" I asked as he slipped it onto my face.

"Of course lover," he responded.

"Let's go you two," Pam said sliding on her mask. Hers was a simple white mask with a few white beaded flowers on it, each with a small pearl in the center. There was a strip of ribbon that hung down on the right side of the mask with three flowers down it. Eric picked up his mask, sword, and the piece of fabric and held out his arm to me.

As we made our way through the King's residence I looked over at Eric's mask. Its shape kind of reminded me of the bat signal from Batman. It was black with brushed silver paint on it. There was glittery red paint on the mask around the eye hold and near the top that were meant to look like blood. Definitely something that Eric would wear. I assumed that at least one member of each party had to enter unmasked.

I had only been to a few royal residences and I thought that they tended to represent the Vampire that resided there. Not so for De Castro's place here in New Orleans. True he had not been king of Louisiana long, and he didn't normally reside here. The walls were a pale cream color and the carpet underfoot looked like any typical carpet found in a fancy hotel, a simple design, but nothing fancy. There were very few things adorning the walls on any of the floors that I had seen since arriving. The place definitely had the look of a seldom used building.

While we waited for the elevator to take us the three floors down, yes we were put on the top floor, Eric busied himself with strapping his sword to his hip. I could tell it was not just for show and I knew that if things got messy, like they sometimes did when Vampires get together, Eric would be able to protect us.

The main floor of the compound was just a bit more decorated than the upper floors. I noticed that there were guards located every few feet down the corridor leading to the grand ball-room. I spotted a few Vampires that I knew. I waived to both Stan, and Russel who were closest to us chatting with a few other vampires that I did not know. I figured that Eric and I would make our rounds at some point and say hello.

"Northman," Eric stated and I looked up to see my ex-boyfriend, Quinn, holding a clipboard and marking off our names on his list. Without saying a word, Quinn stepped aside and let us enter.

"I see that the tiger has learned his lesson," Pam commented before removing her arm from Eric's and walking off.

"What's she talking about?" I asked as Eric situated his mask on his face. I have to admit that the mask, though it was supposed to be gory, looked fucktastically hot on him. After ensuring that the mask was secure, he tied the cloth around his head.

"Lets not worry about that, Lover. Come, let's dance." Eric took my arm again and led me out on the dance floor. As we moved through the crowd I took a moment to look around the ball-room. There was a buffet along one wall catering to both the living and dead. There were several tables scattered around the dance floor, and a special raised table where I could see De Castro, Sandy, and Victor sitting around. The dance floor took up most of the center of the room and was one of the nicest dance floors I had ever scene, not that that is saying much. Eric swung me to him and wrapped one arm around my waist before spinning me off around the floor. It didn't take long for me to forget that Quinn even existed , let alone that I was curious about his behavior.

After we had been dancing for a few hours, Eric led me to an empty table and placed me in a chair. "Gin and Tonic?" he asked and after I nodded he moved off to the bar. I closed my eyes to relax a little when I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes and was face to face with a blond haired vampire- a blond vampire that wasn't Eric.

"Good evening," the vampire said taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "I'm Cas."

"Good evening, Cas," I replied, and took my hand back.

"May I ask what you are doing alone, Miss...?"

"Sookie. I am only alone for a second. My bonded just went to get drinks." I had hoped that by mentioning that I was bonded to another vampire that Cas would take the hint and leave, but apparently not.

"So who is the foolish vampire who is leaving you all by yourself?"

"Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5," I replied. "Now if you will excuse me I will go and find him." As I got up to walk away Cas took hold of my arm.

"Now why the rush back to Northman when you have me right here?"

"Problems, Lover?" I looked up and saw Eric towering over Cas's right shoulder. "Is there a reason you have a hold of my bonded, Cas?" Apparently now that Eric was present Cas wasn't so tough. He released my arm and disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you alright, Lover?" Eric asked as we sat back down.

"I'm fine now that you are here," I said taking a welcomed drink from the glass he handed me. Pam joined us at the table for a moment and leaned in and whispered something in Eric's ear.

"Good work, Pam. We will see you later." As she left, Eric held out his hand to me.

"Where are we going?" We exited the ball-room and were a few floors away before Eric answered.

"As much as I love seeing you in this dress, I want to get you out of it." I could feel the heat building between my legs, and the look on Eric's face told me that he knew it too. He moved me against a door and gently brushed his lips against mine. While he was busy caressing my lips with his own, he quickly picked me up Rhett-and-Scarlett style and opened the door behind me. I knew it wasn't our room that we were entering, but I didn't care. Setting me down on a couch he lifted the front of my dress and began kissing and massaging his way up my legs. When his fingers brushed my burning core, my head fell back with a moan. I heard a small rip and then felt a cold breeze on my center.

"Watch me, Lover," Eric said, his voice dripping with lust. My eyes snapped open and watched as his head dipped down to my center. His tongue ran the length of my folds before slipping between them. Eric's eyes never left mine and I could see his pleasure and desire in their depths. When his tongue left me I didn't have a moment to miss it as his skilled fingers took over while his tongue moved to my nub.

"Oh Eric, yesyesyes, Eric," I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and knew that I would be over in a matter of moments. Eric gave my nub a little nip with his fangs before turning his head and sinking his fangs into my thigh.

When I came down from my high I found myself in Eric's arms, legs around his waist. Some how I had missed him removing our clothes. As he moved toward what I assumed was a bedroom, every step caused his gracious plenty to rub along my center. The friction it caused made me wish Eric would skip the bed and take me right there standing in the middle of the room. "Eric," I breathed, "I need you in me now." In the blink of an eye I was on the bed, my Viking perched above me. He slid his fingers between my folds before replacing them with something much better. Slowly he slid slowly to the hilt before pulling out just as slow. It was a blissful torture.

My body screamed to be ravaged, but Eric had no intention of rushing things. Bucking my hips I tried to speed up the pace, but his hand found my waist and held it to the bed. "Please, Eric." I panted. Apparently he had been waiting for me to ask, as once the words left my lips he began to thrust faster. He released my hips and I rose up to meet him. I looked up from where our bodies were joined to find his eyes waiting for mine. Placing his weight on one arm he took my hand; he slid my index finger into his mouth and bit down lightly on the tip. My walls constricted around him as him drinking from my finger sent me into my second orgasm of the night. He slid in a few more times before spilling himself within me. He took a last pull on my finer before licking the wound closed and pulling out of me.

Lying next to me he pulled me protectively to his chest. "We should be returning to the ball-room, Lover," he said once my breathing returned to normal. We stayed wrapped together, until we knew that we had been away long enough.

Looking in a mirror, after I had redressed, I saw that my hair was a lost cause. I pulled the bobby pins out and pulled it up into a ponytail leaving two cascading curls on each side of my face. We left the room and Eric took my arm and led me back to the masquerade.

"Why, Sookie, you took your hair out," Pam teased when she saw us entering the ballroom. "I assume that your mission went well?" I looked to Eric to see if he knew what she was talking about.

"Oh yes, Casanova will be leaving her alone now if he knows what is good for him," Eric said slyly before leading me onto the dance floor.

"Who's Casanova?" Eric smiled down at me while he spun me around the dance floor. "You don't mean the actual Casanova, do you?"

"Yes dear one. Casanova or, as he introduces himself now, Cas was the original ladies man in Venice, Italy. I am sure you have heard many things about him, or at least related to him. One of the last few ladies he slept with when he was human happened to be a vampire. Since he was apparently such a great lover she turned him in order to keep him for all eternity. Unfortunately for her, he was able to find someone willing to send her to her final death in exchange for a few nights together. Now he thinks that his charms work on every woman and he has the gift of being able to lure any woman to bed with him, any woman until you."

"I hate to ask, but was your successful mission to sleep with me in Cas's room?"

"Ah you know me well, Lover. Yes that was Casanova's room, but I would have taken you in a hallway if not there. You looked to beautiful in this dress and I couldn't wait any longer." I knew he was waiting for me to get angry at the fact that he had used our lovemaking to send a message to a womanizing vampire, and I was surprised that the anger was not there.

"Well I can forgive you this time, just don't make it a habit."

"What? Making love to you? Or using it to let others know that you are with me?"

"Oh I do hope you keep making love to me, but just give me a heads up next time. Then we can make it better," I grinned before stretching up and kissing him. "Happy Halloween, Eric."

* * *

Thanks for reading, this is only my second attempt at SVM fanfic so let me know what you think, so hit the little green button :)


End file.
